


and cool my tongue

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), The Road - Cormac McCarthy
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, Double Drabble, End of the World, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: His eyes graze over the words, because they remind him he’s human, but they focus on the bright yellow, because the color reminds him he’s alive.





	and cool my tongue

Bitty finds the jar while scavenging.

His eyes graze over the words, because they remind him he’s human, but they focus on the bright yellow, because the color reminds him he’s alive.

Lemon pie filling. It’s a far cry from what he used to stir with a wooden spoon, his mother’s watchful eye and encouraging words in the background, and, years later, a pair of muscular arms circling around his waist, a chirp sounding in his ears and drawing his lips into a quirked grin. It’s harsher, impersonal. Bitty imagines it pouring from some metal device into the smooth glass, packed into a box, placed onto a shelf with a dozen others just like it.

It’s nothing like what he used to stir with a spoon and pour carefully into a perfect crust. But it’s also nothing like the grey hue that has fallen over everything on Earth.

He runs his thumb over the smooth glass, thinks about the sound that will emit if he breaks the seal and removes the lid, wraps the jar carefully in a rag, and settles it in his backpack. In its place in the pantry, he leaves three pucks, stacked perfectly, and continues south.


End file.
